Kiss Me Fool: Now Or Never
by PissedxOffxPrincessx18
Summary: [Sequel to Kiss Me Fool] Sakura has been heartbroken ever since Sasuke left Konoha, now she is about to do something reckless to fix things. only to have everything shatter in the end. 'He's the only thing that makes me want to live.' [Sakura x Kakashi]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Only thing I do own is the plot to this fic. ::grins:: but I can think of a few characters I'd love to own. heehee.**

**A/N:** So for those of you who are reading this first, this is the sequel to **"Kiss Me Fool."** you don't have to read the other one first, cause it's like a future chapter because it was just supposed to be a oneshot.. but I liked it too much to keep unwritten. though during maybe chapter six or seven you will have to read it. it's like a filler so you might not understand the chapters beyond this one due to the time skip.

**Dear reviewers: I AM SO SORRY::glomps my dear patient reviewers::** I know I said I'd have the sequel at the end of January. but a lot has happened and I haven't had time to think of the plot. my Mom was put the in the hospital Christmas night and she had to have surgery -nothing too major- and so I've been watching over her since then. and also, me and my Mom had to move to my Brothers cause my parents are splitting. but, we finally got moved in and got everything settled today, got the computer back up tonight, it's nearly 2:00 am and I just couldn't keep back the urge to write this. I feel SO, so, so, so bad that I've put this off for so long. And for the ones kind enough to take the time to tell me they liked my story, **THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!** I'm glad you liked the first part. you don't know how happy it made me that my first Naruto fic was that good. I don't really think my writing is very good because some of my friends are always correcting me and saying something doesn't sound right- _like the whole plot_ lol.. but as for the use of cars and all that. I know it's a bit off from the original plot, but it went with the song and I wasn't about to find another one. so I kept it. but I'll limit the use of them.. but! this chapter is for you guys! I hope you like it. if I get a few reviews I'll post chapter two tomorrow. cause this looks a bit long and I might need to cut it to about 2,000+ words.. I can't type short stories lol. I usually pre-write it like I did the original. but I wont, so if there is something you'd like to have in this I'm up for it! I'm just not changing the pairings. lol anyway, enough of my babbling.. enjoy!

-

"BLAH" - Talking  
_"BLAH" -_ Ear Piece  
_'BLAH' -_ Thinking  
**_'BLAH' _**- Inner Sakura  
**BLAH** - Yelling/Shouting  
_BLAH_ - Emphasizing

-

**Rookie Nine** - Age 16  
**Team Gai** - Age 17

* * *

****

Chapter One

"Dicisions"

* * *

Addiction.. some people say it's good for you. others say it can kill you. but.. this may be taking it to a whole new level. though someone told her it was also an obsession, but maybe it's both. though aren't they both kind of the same? well, either way.. it's bad.

"Uh.. Naruto," Sakura sweat dropped. "I think you should stop now."

"Hmm? what are you talkin' about?"

She could practically feel another sweat drop form on the back of her head as she looked at the counter of Ichiraku's. there were at least nine bowls and only one was hers. although, seven of them were empty.

"I mean with the ramen you dope! you're going to get sick!"

"What, are you kidding me! this is nothin', my last record was twenty-three!" he grinned, as of it was no big deal.

She just stared blankly at him. she almost felt sick just thinking of getting a _second_ bowl and here he was on his eighth-

"Hey Ayame, can I have another!?"

... Ninth bowl of Ramen.

"Jeez Naruto, you're probably going to put Ichiraku's out of business at this rate." came a new voice.

Sakura turned around. "Hey Ino! where've you been?"

She shrugged before sitting to her right. "Here and there."

Sakura sighed at her bored blank tone. she wasn't even smiling. she looked stoic and well.. bored. she's actually calmed down a lot in the last three years. and if anything, she's caught the habit of being bored and not really caring.. which Sakura blames on Shikamaru.

Though she's one to talk. she and Naruto both got a habit that could only be traced back to Kakashi. for her it would be (almost) constantly being late. and for Naruto, it would be Icha Icha. she grinned. ok maybe that would be both Kakashi and Jiraiya's fault. and here he didn't think she'd catch the little orange book in his possession.. she's still waiting for the perfect time to use it for blackmail.

"So what have you been up to, forehead?"

Sakura glanced back at Naruto who was to her left. she turned on the stool to face Ino and spoke lowly, since Naruto was talking with Ayame. "I think.. we may be able to bring a certain someone back very soon." she whispered.

This seemed to wake Ino out of her tired daze. "What? are you sure?"

She nodded. "I know it was wrong, but I overheard some ANBU members talking about his location. so I looked through Tsunade-sensei's scrolls to see if it was true turns out Sound is looking for something they've deemed extremely valuable and vital for them. it has no potential threat to us, but their pretty close."

"Is this a good or bad thing?"

"Good of course!" Sakura whispered back, trying to keep from shouting the obviousness of it. "But I've been searching through the mission scrolls. nothing is going to be assigned near where they are supposed to be. so I can't get close enough without being found out."

"Sakura.. I hope your still not planning to do this on your own."

"How did you know I planned to?"

"Cause I know you. do you know how many will be there?"

"At least thirty Oto-nin, Kabuto and Sasuke."

They both glanced to Naruto when he burst out laughing at Ayame's Father when a bag of seasoning fell from a shelf and busted on his head, leaving him covered in a yellow powder.

Ino sighed and continued whispering. "Sakura that seems a little _too_ specific."

"Well, they are in Fire Country, so they've been spotted by ANBU. Hunter-nin are supposed to be following them as we speak, but they aren't just going to one spot. the ANBU keep getting thrown off their trail. I've read it in reports."

"You could get into big time trouble for snooping Sakura!"

"I know that!" she huffed. "But I have to at least try."

"You'll be out numbered. you probably could take out the Oto-nin, and you are also probably near Kabuto's level in medical jutsu. but you can't take them all on at once, especially Sasuke."

She sighed. speaking normally now. "I know, but what other choice do I have, Ino?"

Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist, walking out of Ichiraku's. "Sorry, but me and forehead need to catch up, see ya later Naruto!" she said quickly and left before Naruto could finish his ramen to protest.

Once in the streets, Ino let go and crossed her arms as they walked. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" when she said nothing she continued. "If you leave this be, you can try another time and carry out your current given missions. but if you do go by yourself do you know what kind of trouble you'd be getting into?"

"Fighting thirty-plus Sound Ninja, Orochimaru's right hand man and Sasuke on my own." she said in monotone.

"No Sakura,"

She turned to look at her at the sad worried tone in her voice.

"It's not just that. not only would you have a two percent chance of surviving but you'd get into major trouble here. you've read confidential files, eavesdropped on ANBU members, and looked through scrolls behind Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage's back! plus leaving to hunt down a missing-nin, no matter who it is, without the authorization to do so!"

She sighed again. another bad habit thanks to Shikamaru. Ino's a lot smarter then she use to be. which was a bad thing in this case.. ok she really didn't mean that. it was her inner self taking over again. "Don't you care what happens to Sasuke anymore? you always use to defend him and now you don't even care!"

Ino stopped at the glare Sakura gave her. "Of course I care but I'm not an obsessive little fangirl anymore either! do I care that in time Orochimaru might kill Sasuke, taking over his body, or Sasuke killing someone we're close to, yes. but do I care enough for one of my best friends to walk right into a death trap just to bring him back? no! your just going to have to see that if he wanted to come back then he would, but he doesn't want to so he wont! did you honestly think that if you brought him back everything would be ok? it would take forever for Konoha to be able to trust him again and he'd either be handed over to the ANBU for execution or he could never come back to Konoha! but if he did do you think he'd stay like an obedient puppy? he'd just leave again!"

Sakura just stood there, gaping. she could feel her eyes stinging with the harsh truth. she's never thought of that. "I-Ino.."

"I"m sorry Sakura. but if it takes the hard way for you to open your eyes then so be it. but I'm not going to stand here while you go and try to bring him back and possibly die in the process. you'll have to see that he's a missing-nin now. he's not the Sasuke you knew, your teammate. and even if you did bring him home, it wouldn't be the same."

"I don't care! and since when did you put so much thought into this! huh! you don't know him and you never will!"

"And neither will you!! if he does what he sets out to do, then he might come back to Konoha on his own. if not then leave him alone! and I haven't put thought into this, it's just obvious! you're just too blind to see it!" she took a breath, her face was red from yelling. "No, no that's not it.. you just _refuse_ to see it."

"Why are you doing this now, Ino."

"So I can stop you from doing something stupid! if you left and died trying then I could never forgive myself knowing that I could have stopped you, if I can't stop you and make you see the truth and something happens it will all be my fault!" her voice cracked.

Sakura didn't know what to say. every time she felt the rage inside her grow, she always said something that made her feel guilty.

Ino closed her eyes to stop the unwanted tears from falling, though her voice still cracked. "And not only that, but if Tsunade-sama found out I knew you were going to leave and never informed her I would get the blame. and I.. I still would never forgive myself if something happened to you. we've known each other since we were seven, your like my Sister!" her voice was barely audible now, though she didn't know if it was the right thing to say. "Do you really.. do you really care that little about us being friends?"

"Hey! Ino-chan, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked to her right to see Tenten and Hinata.

Ino bit her bottom lip and turned on her heel, running down another street.

The two girls ran up to Sakura.

"S-sakura-chan? what h-happened?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Sakura looked down, feeling her own eyes start to sting. "Nothing, Hinata-chan." she said softly, turning and walking down the opposite way Ino went.

Tenten sighed, then whispered something to Hinata. "Ok, go find out what's wrong with her. if she doesn't say anything, I'll try Ino."

With a nod they both went to chase the two down.

* * *

Around that exact time..

"Uuuurrrghhhhh.."

"What's the matter?" Ayame asked, trying to mask the humor in her voice.

"Stomach hurts.. can't.. move.." Naruto groaned, holding his stomach. he fell forwards and his head his the counter. "Uuuuurrrghh."

Ayame laughed as she took the bowls away.. even though he was a pest and a little loud, she and her Father have to admit, he was their best customer.

"Not again.."

"Great, if he passed out I'm not carrying him this time."

"What a drag."

"Go away you two." Naruto groaned again.

Kiba grinned and hit Naruto on the back, causing the said blonde to start coughing and groaning in pain more. "Lunch times over, we gotta mission."

"Uuurrggh.. can't it wait?"

"Nope."

"But.. but.. I'm dying here!!"

Shikamaru sighed. "You're not dying you idiot.. it's what you get for over eating. jeez and you say Choji is bad, your just as worse."

"What's five minutes goin' to hurt?"

"You, if you don't hurry."

"How's it going to hurt me?" Naruto sat up to look back at Shikamaru.

"Tsunade.. she said if you don't-"

Kiba interrupted. "She said that if you 'don't get you're ass there now she'll not only ban that book but torch them all and kick you're ass for even reading it in the first place, and that ero-baka for giving it to you.'"

Naruto coughed before jumping up and stretching. "Hey! look at that, I'm feeling better already, now what was that mission! and hey aren't we supposed to leave? what are you waiting for, lets go!" he ran past them then through the curtains.

Shikamaru looked at Kiba curiously. "Why'd you tell him that? she only said she'd just assign someone else to the mission."

He just grinned before leaving. "I know, but it got him moving didn't it?"

Shikamaru sighed again.. this mission with the two of them would be beyond troublesome.

* * *

"Hey, Ino-chan wait up!" Tenten huffed and she finally stopped next to her. she ran further then she thought she did.

Ino only crossed her arms, trying to steady her breathing.

"I know you can here me!"

Ino started walking, but Tenten got in front of her. she twirled a kunai in her hand. "Spill it."

Ino sighed. "You can't tell anyone else."

"I wont, so just tell me."

She looked around to see only a few villagers walking past, chatting. "Sakura has been going through the Hokage's files and mission scrolls and reports to find Sasuke's location. she found it and plans to go on her own. they are looking for something. some Oto-nin, Kabuto and Sasuke. she still thinks she can bring him back on her own."

Tenten gasped. "She could get into trouble big time, Hokage's apprentice or not! but how do you know she'd be going alone? wouldn't Naruto and Kakashi go with her?"

"I mean as in not telling anyone and leaving.. I know her, she doesn't want them to get hurt. she thinks she can persuade him to come back and she's only going to get herself killed."

"I can't believe this. she's never been that.. _reckless_ before. is she even thinking?"

"I don't know, but she isn't changing her mind."

Tenten smirked. "We'll see about that."

"Uuum."

"What?" she blinked innocently at Ino's nervous look. before following her gaze to the kunai she still twirled.

"Could you um.. put the weapon away?" she laughed nervously.

She blinked again. "Wait, is that why you told me so quickly?"

"..."

"Did you honestly think I was going to use this?"

"... You scare anyone when you have a weapon in hand."

She burst out laughing before putting the knife away. "Not Neji."

"He's always stoic, I bet he is though if you're pissed off."

She only grinned at the thought. 

* * *

Hinata sighed. she didn't honestly think that Sakura would tell her. but now she could see why Ino looked so upset. "Um.. I-I don't think that you should go, Sakura-chan."

"I'm sorry, but I am. I don't know when but I will find him and bring him back, even if I have to knock _him_ out and drag him back."

"That may not be necessary." a voice chuckled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Hinata when her eyes widened and her face paled more then what it was. she turned around, only to carry the same expression at the person she seen on a roof top, looking down at them. "You.. what are you doing here, you aren't supposed to be in Konoha!"

Kabuto pushed his glasses back up when they slid down. "And how would you know where we're supposed to be?"

She growled, biting her lip to keep from yelling. "Where's Sasuke."

"He's around.."

"Well if he's 'around' then why the hell are _you_ here?" came an angry but sarcastic voice.

"Ino?" Sakura gasped, she thought she was still mad at her.

"Well, if it isn't the rookie Kunoichi's from the Chunin exams. and here I was expecting to see Naruto."

She scowled. "Tough luck, now why are you here."

He smirked. "I'm looking for something."

_'So the reports were true!'_ Sakura stopped biting her lip when she tasted blood. "What are you looking for that you have to sneak into Konoha!"

Something clicked in the back of Tenten's mind. _'How **did** he get into Konoha? surely one of the guards would have seen him.. unless..'_ she glanced to Hinata who looked like she was thinking the same thing.

"That's none of your concern, so if you'l-"

"Hold it!" Ino held her hands up in front of her in a hand sign, making what looking like a box. "Actually, it is our concern when a missing-nin, who happens to be loyal to Orochimaru sneaks in our home village. if you don't tell us why your here you'll never leave here alive!"

Sakura looked at Ino surprised, but nodded to herself and formed a jutsu, which made a scalpel with her chakra. Tenten took the scroll off her back and was ready to send wave after wave of weapons if needed. and Hinata had even activated her Byakugan.

_'And here I figured Naruto would be a problem, and I run into four stubborn Kunoichi.'_

"State your business here!" Ino yelled, starting to feel a headache coming on.

"Fine, since your so persistent on knowing. there are three certain scrolls we need, unfortunately we have no idea where they are. but don't worry, they aren't here. so I'll be leaving now."

"**Hey!** where do you think you're going!" a voice growled from behind him on the other end of the rooftop.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto.. I was wondering when you'd show up." he smirked before forming a quick hand sign. "Too bad I couldn't stay longer.. we'll be seeing you soon." he 'poofed' in smoke.

"What! a shadow clone!?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura sighed. _'And we didn't get his location.. damn.'  
_  
Tenten nudged Hinata's side. "I think we should inform Hokage-sama right away." the two ran off before the others could notice.

Naruto jumped down, landing in front of Sakura. "What was all that about? and what about Sasuke?"

"He said something about scrolls, but they weren't here."

"Yeah I got that part but what about-!?"

He was cut off by Ino. "All he said was he's 'around.' that's it, nothing else."

After a long pause, he sighed. "Oh, that's right. I'm supposed to be leaving on a mission in a few minutes to Iwagakure." he was wanting to know what Tsunade would say about Kabuto's appearance, it either meant a new jutsu or the security isn't as good as it use to be.. though he knew the importance of this mission, and would just let the girls handle giving the information. besides, maybe this mission could change everything. though he hated not being able to tell Sakura what the said mission was about.

"But you just got home from the last one not even two days ago, why would you be sent out this early? I mean for health sake when a nin returns from a mission it could take four to seven in a half days before they can accept another-"

Naruto grinned. trying to stop Sakura from reading anymore into this. "I'm ok to go on this one! granny-chan said I had to go. something about being backup, so she made sure I was ok, well I gotta go. see ya when I get home Sakura-chan!" he turned around and headed for the gate. for the most part he told the truth, but if he hadn't of gone with the other two, he wouldn't have gotten that _second_ one with it.. a solo mission.

"Please, be careful Naruto."

"Don't worry 'bout me, I'll be back in no time!" he called out before turning a corner.

Ino sighed, for one, she wondered how he got away with calling the Hokage that. but her main concern was the pink haired girl still standing in the middle of the road. "Sakura.. are you still planning to leave?"

"I don't know yet."

"Fine, but let me make one thing clear. if I find out you've left this village to look for him, Sakura.. I will inform the Hokage of what you planned to do and have the ANBU bring you back, got it."

"Got it.."

Ino turned around and walked home.

Sakura did the same. _'Is she serious? she wouldn't tell would she?' _

**'CHA!! as if..'**

'But what if she does?'

**'Please, piggy telling on you? that'll be the day hell freezes over.'**

'She seemed serious about it though.. I've never seen her act like that in a long time.'

_**'Don't listen to her! you made a promise to bring him back, didn't you!'** _

'Well-'

**'Didn't you!?'**

'.. Yes.'

**_'Then decide now: Will you stay. or will you bring him back.'_**

_'I'm.. sorry.. but I decide-'_

"I can't do this anymore.." she breathed, her decision made. she would not change her mind now.

* * *

**A/N:** SO! first chapter! was it good? bad? horrible? I need to knooooow!! lol I think there was too much drama in this one. but I just need to get this out of the way.. chapter two will be action/angst/humor. the humor will be due to Naruto of course, though I haven't decided what that would be lol. I was going to cut this and add more for chapter two, but I decided to leave it. so, chapter two will be posted soon! if you have any ideas for this let me know, I've already gotten a few messages... though I'm debating if I should add a scene from Naruto's mission with Shika and Kiba. if you can think of something evilly crazy but funny as hell, let me know!! I'd love to hear what ya got.

C'ya next chapter!!


End file.
